Eren's New School
by LillyEvansLovesLevi
Summary: Eren finally gets to go to the best military corps school in all of Wall Rose. Little did he know, his new roommate is also his instructor who seems to have taken a liking to his exceptional skills. (Yaoi)
1. The New Academy

**Hello lovelies! I hope you like this first chapter! And before you guy start asking, it's a yaoi. I promise it'll get hawt and sweaty soon but first I'm building the story line up! Enjoy! 3**

A young man walked down the hallways of the new academy.

"Oh man, this place is fucking huge..."

(I guess that's what's expected of the best military corps academy within wall rose. How am I gonna find the principal's office in such a big establishment?)

"Eren, let's go," his adopted sister Mikasa said. She started walking ahead of him.

"H-how do you know where you're going when it's your first time here?"

"The sign says principal's office, dumbass," she said pointing to a sign up ahead.

Eren's cheeks turned a bright shade of red from embarrassment.

"I-I knew that! Let's go!"

*Time pass*

They walked into an office lined with a large books, awards and medals beyond compare. A desk sat in the middle of the room with a large chair behind it, and two small, wooden chairs in front of it. A bald man sat in the chair behind it.

"Hello, new students. Please have a seat," the man said. Eren and Mikasa walked over to the desk and sat in the two remaining chairs.

"I hope you two didn't have too hard of a time getting here. My name is Dot Pixis. I am your principal."

"Pleased to meet you," Mikasa said.

"I will show you to your rooms. Please follow me," Principal Pixis said.

We followed him around the academy and he showed Mikasa to her dorm room. Her roommate was a blonde girl named Annie. She seemed very reserved. Afterwards, I was taken to the boys dorm rooms. We stopped at a door at the end of a long hallway.

"This will be your dorm room," Principal Pixis said.

"Great!" Eren replied reaching for the door knob. Pixis stopped him.

"I must warn you first, the person assigned to this dorm room along with you is a very rude man. He is also an instructor."

"Oh haha okay an instructor- Wait, WHATTTT!?"

"There were no more rooms left for instructors so he has to share a room with a student, which happens to be you. In you go!", he said opening the door and pushing Eren through it. He fell to the floor with a thud. When he looked up he saw a man sleeping in one of the two beds in the room.

(That must be my new roommate..)

The man tossed and turned on the bed; he seemed to be having a nightmare. Eren picked himself up off the floor and walked over to the man as quietly as he could, trying not to wake him. His face looked older, like he was in his thirties. He was slim, yet muscular, and had jet black hair scattered all over his forehead.

"Kill...them..ki-kill..." the man mumbled in his sleep.

(Kill?! Kill who!? Is this guy a serial killer?!)

"No..we must...kill titans.." Eren had enough of the word 'kill' and decided to wake him up.

"E-excuse me, you shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day," Eren said softly. In the blink of an eye, the man pulled Eren towards him by the collar.

(OH MY GOD, WHY IS THERE A COLD THING ON MY NECK?! AM I GONNA DIE?)

"Why the fuck are you in my room, brat?", the man said.

"W-w-we-well I-I'm your new roommate, sir!" the man sighed and pushed Eren off him sending him butt-first onto the floor. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" Eren pouted.

"That damn Pixie, always trying to piss me off."

"His name is Pixis!" Eren shouted back.

"I don't give a shit, I'll call him whatever I want," the man said. He finally took a glance at Eren and his eyes widened.

"W-what is it?" the man didn't pay any mind to Eren in particular. Instead, he scrambled to the floor and ripped Eren's shoes off and set them neatly by the door. He then took a broom and swept up all the dirt left on the floor from his shoes. "Do you have some kind of dirt phobia?" Eren asked him looking at him in astonishment.

"No dirt shall pass that door, got it? I hate people who don't know cleanliness" the man said with the most annoyed expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter, go take a bath while I sanitize this whole room, who knows what you've touched with those dirty hands of yours while I was asleep," Eren sighed deeply and stood up. He walked to the only other door there was in the room. When he opened it he saw a bright white bathroom. The toilet, the sink and even the bathtub were pristine. Even the air smelled fresh.

(Fucking clean freak..)

*Time pass*

Eren got out of the bath and went back into the bedroom to find the man sitting on his bed.

"S-sorry I got dirt on the floor earlier, let's just start over. I'm Eren," he held out his hand to the man.

"Levi," he said annoyed and looked away from him. He lay down on his bed with his back to Eren. "Go to bed, brat."

"Fine, fucking asshole."


	2. The Roommate

**Hello Lovelies! Lilly here! I've decided to post two chapters today because this one is so short, and you've probably all been waiting for 'something' to happen. Enjoy!**

The moment Eren woke up, he found himself staring up at the new ceiling in awe.

(It's so white..)

He looked over at the other bed on the other side of the room.

(Levi's not in bed?)

Eren got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He got dressed and headed out the door to get breakfast in the cafeteria. He spotted Mikasa in line to get food.

"Mikasa!" she looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Eren!" she gestured for him to come over. He jogged over to her and grabbed a tray. They both weaved through the long lines of women handing out tons of food and sat down at a table together.

"How's your new roommate?" he asked her shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Annie doesn't talk much, so I guess there aren't any problems. She seems nice though. What about yours?" Eren's face soured.

"He's an instructor, and a pain in my ass," Eren spat.

"Pain in your ass? I have to share a dorm room with you! All you do is make a filthy fucking mess of the place!" an angry voice said from behind. Eren and Mikasa looked at each other, then looked back to find an annoyed Levi shooting daggers their way.

"L-levi?!" Eren's face went ghost white.

"That's Captain Levi outside the dorm!"

(Oh shit, I forgot he's an instructor!)

"I'd watch your filthy mouth before I clean that, too! Not to mention fail you!"

"S-sorry!"

"Better be," he walked away looking very scary. Eren and Mikasa watched Levi as he stomped back to an empty table.

"That's your roommate?" Mikasa asked with wide eyes.

"Ye-yeah.."

"Eren, you know that he's our combat instructor, right?" Eren practically jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT?! There's no fucking way THAT guy teaches combat! I thought he was some sort of titan history teacher or something!"

"Keep your voice down, dipshit!" Mikasa said sternly punching his shoulder hard. He suddenly snapped back to his sane self and winced as he sat down slowly. "Don't forget he's still close by."

"I-I forgot.."

Eren stared at Levi as the older one ate his food.

(Geez, he's a combat instructor? But he's so short, and he doesn't look like he could hold his own in a fight.)

Levi looked up at Eren and the younger one looked away as soon as their eyes locked.

"Stop staring at that asshole," Mikasa said. Eren took a bite of his food. and chewed as he listened. "Make sure you watch yourself around him, I don't trust him.

"Why? I mean sure he's a pain in my arse, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person," Eren said after swallowing his food.

"You never know, he could be a murderer, or a pedophile. I could see him being into younger boys such as yourself," Eren laughed.

"Come one Mikasa, there's no way that's gonna happen. And even if he was into me it's not like he's gonna act upon that. He is an instructor, so I don't think he'd risk his job over something like that."

*Levi's point of view*

As I walked angrily back to my table, i clenched my fists trying to keep my composure as much as I could.

(That little dipshit, he thought he could call _me_ a pain in the ass? He's the one who's been messing up my perfectly clean room!)

Levi looked up to find Eren staring at him, but the younger one looked away just as their eyes locked.

(What's that brunette got going on in that puny brain of his?)

Levi kept his eye on the Eren and watched him eat. The younger one took a forkful of food as he listened to his sister talk. Eren spoke once he was done chewing the food in his mouth. A smile spread across the brunette's face as he spoke. Levi's heart quickened slightly as he saw Eren's green eyes look lovingly at his sister. Levi shook his head and mentally slapped himself as he finally looked back down at his food.

(Stop it, Levi. He's just an annoying brat, nothing worth wasting eyesight on.)

*Time pass/normal point of view*

Everyone lined up shoulder to shoulder facing directly forward while Levi and some other higher ranking men quietly observed them. They walked all along the line of cadets making sure they were in order. Eren nervously gulped as Levi passed by him. The older one didn't give him a second look, acting completely professional.

(Thank god… I thought he was gonna give me a hard time.)

Of course, he was wrong. The training they did consisted of an obstacle course and fighting against the instructors. Eren was picked to go up against Levi. He swung at the older male left and right, missing every time.

"Gahh!" Eren fell to the ground hard. He grabbed onto Levi's left arm and the older one kicked him aside for the next student to test their strengths.

"Maybe next time, Yaeger," Levi said while fighting the next student.

(Woah, h-he's amazing! I never thought someone so short could be so powerful.)

Eren watched as Levi defended himself left and right. The silky black hair attached to Levi's skull whipping around as he moved his body gracefully, just to fall perfectly back into place. His usual blank expression unaffected by the fighting. The way Levi punched and kicked the students to the side so gracefully, it made Eren's heart quicken and his cheeks blush.

"Come on! I need a better challenge! Let's have two students come up at a time." Levi said. Everyone looked astonished at his skills in hand to hand combat. Two students walked up to him and moved into fighting stances. Levi knocked them both down to the ground easily. Mikasa came up with his new friend Armin following her. Armin was a cadet he had met right before class when the blonde went up to him to try greeting him. Levi easily knocked away Armin with a single kick to the younger one's side, but struggled a bit with Mikasa. He swung his fist to her stomach, but she dodged it and threw a punch back. She tried knocking his feet from under him, but Levi jumped into the air and swung his leg at her in the process. She had no time to react and was hit hard on her shoulder.

"Argh!" she yelped as she fell to the ground. Eren watched as her face distorted with pain. "Fuck..", she groaned out as grabbed onto her hurt shoulder. Anger brewed inside Eren as he watched his friends get hurt.

"That's it!" Eren said and picked himself off the ground rushing up to Levi. Levi's eyes widened at this unexpected action as Eren's hand balled up into a fist and he threw it at Levi with all the strength he had. It hit the older one right in the stomach and sent him flying into the air. Levi fell to the ground and hunched over, wrapping his arms around his abdomen as if it would soothe the pain. Eren's heart stopped as he realized what he had done. The whole class stared as Levi looked up at Eren.

(Fuck, h-he's gonna kill me now!)

"Looks like I underestimated you, kid," Levi said as his lips curved for a split second, as if it twitched upward. He slowly stood up, still holding his stomach and walked over to the younger one. "You're the first student I've ever had that could actually get me down to the ground."

(Was that a...smile?)

Eren's face went red with embarrassment once he realized his racing heart.

(What is this?)

*Time pass*

"Guhh, I'm exhausted.." Eren plopped onto his bed.

(That training was brutal, I guess he really is still holding a grudge.)

"Hey, brat," Eren looked up when Levi called out to him. "You didn't do awful, I guess," Eren smiled weakly.

"Thanks." he barely kept his eyes open.

"Go shower, I have paperwork to fill out," Levi said. Eren slowly picked himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door, resting his head on the cool wood.

"I guess he seems to respect my effort a little," Eren said to himself. He filled the bathtub with soap and water and sunk all the way down to his neck into the tub. He sat there thinking for a while sighing for the millionth time that day.

(Why am I so relieved?)

His eyes began to droop and he struggled to keep them open. He blinked multiple times to keep them from completely closing, but it didn't do much as his eyes slowly closed little by little.

(It's not like I want him to be proud, do I? There's no way I'd want him to be proud of my hard work, he's just a corporal. It's not like he's a parent or something.)

With those confusing thoughts in his head, he drifted out of consciousness.


	3. Eren's First Kiss

**Hello again! Here's my chapter three! Enjoy my army of lovelies!**

(What's this? There's something cold touching my lips..)

A cold presence meshed onto Eren's mouth and forced his mouth open. The coldness went away for a moment.

"Come on kid! Breathe dammit!"

The cold presence touched his lips again. It pushed something into his lungs.

(Whatever it is it's soft..)

Suddenly, Eren coughed uncontrollably. Water spewed out of his mouth as he rolled to his side trying to drain it all out. He gasped for air, trying his best to get even a little bit inside his lungs as he kept coughing.

"Damn that was close.." a voice said. Eren looked up to see who it was.

"Levi? What happened?" the older one started yelling at him before he could even register what had actually been happening.

"What the fuck were you thinking falling asleep in the tub! You could've died if I didn't come in to check on you!" Levi was shouting angrily. Eren tried to recall what had happened before this whole situation.

(I remember being in the tub, and i was thinking about Levi being proud of me. But after that, I don't remember anything.)

"Did I.. really fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did! By the time I got in here you were completely underwater, dumb fuck!" Levi looked fumed.

"Why did you check up on me, though?" Eren asked.

"Because you were taking so long and I need a bath, too!"

(So that cold thing on my lips, was that..)

Eren's face became completely red once he realized what Levi had done.

(AND AREN'T I NAKED?!)

Eren looked down at himself to find that he indeed was naked. His already red face darkened.

(L-Levi saw me NAKED AND PRACTICALLY KISSED ME WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS?!)

Eren covered himself up with a towel sitting on the shelf next to him and glared at Levi, but his expression changed once he saw that Levi's shirt was soaking wet from carrying him out of the tub, and it was showing off every muscle he had. He choked up and began to panic.

"U-uh I-I need to change now!" Eren tried to stand up, but his weak legs wouldn't let him. His legs buckled under him and he fell back to the floor.

"Easy kid! You've been under hot water for too long, you're still fucking weak!" Levi sighed deeply and lifted him into his arms. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but I'm not gonna stand back and watch someone die."

"I-I'd _rather_ die than get kissed by another fucking man!" Eren said. Levi's face turned a bit red as he glared at the brunette.

"That's wasn't a fucking kiss, stupid brat. That was CPR and you know it."

"Well it's like being kissed! And it's even worse to do that to a man that's naked!"

"Oh would you SHUT UP!" Levi shouted. His face turning a deeper shade of red. He carried Eren through the open bathroom door and walked over to his bed, dropping him onto it. He leaned over him with a scary expression on his face. "If you want to know what a real kiss is like, then ask someone! I guarantee that once you do you'll know that that was not my fucking intention, brat. Especially to a student, understood?" Levi stared at Eren angrily waiting for his response.

(H-he's really close!)

Eren shrunk away from him a bit and nodded his head, genuinely terrified.

"Good." Levi stood up straight and turned off the bedroom light disappearing into the bathroom probably to shower.

*Levi's point of view*

I swept the floor waiting for the brunette to get out of the bath.

"He's been in there quite awhile." I said to myself.

(What's going on in there?)

I curiously knocked on the door.

"Hey, brat. I wanna get a bath sometime in the next decade."

Silence. I put my hand on the doorknob.

"I'm coming in," I opened the door and saw Eren completely submerged under the bubbly water in the tub. "Fuck!" I acted quickly and pulled the brunette out of the water soaking my shirt in the process and set him on the floor. When I saw that the boy wasn't opening his eyes nor moving his chest, I panicked. I bent down and put an ear to the younger one's chest.

(He's not breathing!)

I then set my hands on the cadet's chest and pumped them trying to force the water out of his lungs. When that didn't work, I tilt the brunette's head back and plugged his nose with my thumb and index finger. I used the other hand to open his mouth up and pressed my lips onto his. I exhaled air into the younger one's mouth. After a few more exhales, I tried pumping the water out of Eren's lungs again, but failed. I tried one last time to get him to breathe and pinched the brunette's nose yet again and put my lips onto the younger one's. I exhaled yet again, trying my best to force the air into his lungs.

"Come on, kid! Breathe dammit!" I was frustrated and scared. I put my mouth back onto the brunette's and forced more air into his lungs until finally, he moved. Eren coughed uncontrollably as water poured out of his mouth. Relief overcame me as I watched the living, breathing brunette turn to his side to get all the water out of his lungs. "Damn that was close..." Eren looked over at me with his big, innocently green eyes. I almost got lost staring into them.

"Levi? What happened?" the sudden question brought me back to reality. My relief quickly turned into anger and I snapped.

"What the fuck were you thinking falling asleep in the tub! You could've died if I didn't come in to check on you!" I couldn't hide my anger towards the boy. I watched him look at the floor probably contemplating something in his head.

"Did I.. really fall asleep?"

(Does he really not know?!)

I scowled at the younger male.

"Yes, you did! By the time I got in here you were completely underwater, dumb fuck!"

"Why did you check up on me, though?" Eren asked and I glared at him.

"Because you were taking so long and I need a bath, too!" I watched as Eren's face turned cherry red as he grabbed a towel and covered up his manhood.

"U-uh I-I need to change now!" Eren said and tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"Easy kid! You've been under hot water for too long, you're still fucking weak!" I said.

(I'm gonna have to do everything, aren't I?)

I sighed deeply.

(Might as well help him get to bed so I can bathe in peace.)

I put my arms underneath his knees and his back and lifted him bridal style into the air.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but I'm not gonna stand back and watch someone die."

"I-I'd _rather_ die than get kissed by another fucking man!" Eren said. The embarrassment from that comment made my cheeks blush a little. I shut my eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"That's wasn't a fucking kiss, stupid brat. That was CPR and you know it."

"Well it's like being kissed! And it's even worse to do that to a man that's naked!"

(That's it, I've had enough of this dumbass brat taking this whole situation the wrong way.)

"Oh would you SHUT UP!" I shouted maybe a bit too loud. I forced my feet to move and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't even bother to be gentle when I dropped the brat onto the bed. I bent over towards the brunette and glared at him intensely. "If you want to know what a real kiss is like, then ask someone! I guarantee that once you do you'll know that that was not my fucking intention, brat. Especially to a student, understood?"

(That better fucking shut him up.)

Eren just nodded his head at me.

"Good," I said and got away from him. I went to the bathroom to get my well deserved bath after shutting off the bedroom light.

*Time pass*

Avoiding Levi was hard for Eren to do, especially since he lived with the guy. Armin sat with him while eating his meal. He liked sitting with Armin, he was always a fun person to talk to. Well, that is, when he listened. Lately he'd been too busy worrying about that 'kiss' with Levi. He was still trying to figure out whether he could consider it a kiss or not. A week had already passed.

"So what's it like rooming with an instructor?" Armin asked. Eren didn't pay any attention to what he was saying.

(He sounded so worried when he was trying to revive me..)

"Hey, earth to Eren!" Armin waved his fork in front of Eren's face. Eren finally blinked a few times and looked at Armin registering his presence again..

"O-oh, what's up Armin?"

"You've been all red faced and weird lately. Has something happened?"

"U-um. nothing in particular.." Armin flicked his forehead when Eren trailed off.

"There you fucking go again, zoning out!" Eren rubbed his forehead. He had been zoning out a lot lately and every time Armin would flick his forehead or he would shake him back to reality.

"S-sorry. Hey, Armin?" Eren paused for a moment. He tried to get the courage to ask Amrin a question, and ended up asking it in a very quiet voice. "What's it like to kiss someone?" Armin's eyes widened a bit and his facial expression changed to one of confusion.

"Huh? That was out of the blue," Eren looked away embarrassed.

"Nevermind I asked that," Armin looked down at his food, his eyes half closed as if he were trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't know what it's like, but I bet it gives you a wonderful feeling."

"Yeah.."

After they finished eating Eren went back to his dorm. Levi was just walking out of the bathroom with no shirt on, wet hair, and a towel around his neck.

"U-uhh!" Eren looked away with a red face.

(H-he's super ripped! This is not good! How am I gonna be able to sleep knowing that?! Wait, WHY AM I GETTING ALL FLUSTERED OVER A GUY?!)

Levi looked over at him, noticing his presence.

"Hey, brat."

"U-um hello! I'm just here t-to-to-to um g-get a coat because it's getting c-cold outside!" Eren stuttered and in a panic, grabbed the coat on top of his dresser.

"It's boiling outside," Levi said.

"R-ri-right! This i-is for later on when it do-does get cold!" Eren rushed to the door, ashamed at the stuttering habit he has when he lies and trying to get out of the room, but Levi grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"Hey, have you been avoiding me lately?" Levi asked him.

"What? Pshhhh no-no-no! I-I've just been busy with stuff!"

"Mhm, like what?"

"L-like… um.."

"Thought so. It's because of that time you claimed I kissed you, right?" Levi grabbed Eren by the shoulders and turned him around to see him red from his cheeks to his ears.

"N-no! That was just standard CPR!" Eren said. Levi sighed deeply, and pulled Eren closer, holding him by the waist. "L-L-Levi?!" Levi covered Eren's mouth with his. Their lips only slightly touched at first, but Levi kissed him deeper and deeper. He forced his tongue inside the brunette's and danced it along the top of his mouth.

(OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!)

Eren struggled to get away from him, but that just made Levi pull him in closer. Eren's wide, green pools were staring into Levi's closed, blue irises. Finally, Levi slowly parted his lips from his. Eren just stared at him dumbfounded.

"That's a kiss," Levi let go of Eren and walked away. He stood there for a moment processing what had just happened, brushing his fingertips over his lips.

(My first kiss...with a guy.. If that 'CPR' wasn't a kiss, this definitely was. Was I any good? Was I too stiff? Of course I was, it caught me completely off guard, and I've never done anything like that before.. What am I saying?! I just got violated by a man!)

Eren shook his head, took his shoes off, and walked over to the bed. He put his coat back where he got it and lay down on his bed with his back faced towards Levi.

(There is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight..)


	4. The Fight

**Hello again lovelies! Lilly here! I'm back with two more chapters of the luuuuuv story you've all loved so far! (Even though right now there isn't many of you) You can thank my friend, Kaoru-chan (her nickname) for this. She said she'd murder me if I didn't write more, so I just wrote more teasers hehehe! But I hope you enjoy and I promise I'll post chapter 5 tomorrow it'll be the cutest chapter ever! Enjoy!**

(Where am I?)

Eren looked around to find himself surrounded by darkness. the only thing he could see was black. He could see out of the corner of his eye a beautiful woman slowly walked towards him. Her hair was long and dark. Her eyes were the brightest color of blue you you ever imagine. Her skin was porcelain. She had a slight smile on her face as if she were trying to be alluring.

"Who are you?" he asked her. She just smiled more and kept walking. When she reached him she leaned in close and kissed him. Eren slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. Halfway through the kiss, he slightly opened one eye and saw that it wasn't the woman kissing him anymore. Both eyes shot completely open.

(L-LEVI?!)

Eren tried to push him away, but Levi pulled him in closer. He parted his lips from Eren's and looked into his eyes.

"Eren.." he whispered ever so sweetly. It was like honey to his ears. Eren's body started refusing to work right, and he couldn't move. It was as if chains were wrapped tightly around him.

(Levi..why are you doing this?)

Eren wanted to say that but he couldn't get himself to speak. Levi kissed his neck in the most gentle way.

(Leave me alone..)

"Eren..."

(Stop it..please!)

"Eren," Eren opened his eyes to find Levi looking down at him. The darkness that surrounded him was gone and he was able to move again. Levi was also not holding him. He sat up in his bed.

(It was just a dream, a fucking weird dream..)

"I need to talk to you, now," Levi's expression was serious.

"It's so late at night, though."

"Doesn't matter," Eren signed at Levis stubbornness as rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"What's up?"

"I've been looking at your file, and from what your former school has said about you, you were at the top of your class. You've also shown exceptional skills in my class as well."

"Yeah, so?" Eren didn't see the point in the conversation.

"So I've decided to transfer you to the advanced classes instead."

"Okay, why didn't you wait to tell me in the morning?" Eren didn't seem phased at all, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

(I'm used to people wanting me to advance to the next level of classes and grades. All I'm doing though is trying my best, it's not like I have any special powers that make me super strong or turn me into a titan or anything.)

"I couldn't wait to tell you because I just got back from switching your classes to advanced," Eren looked up at him. There were dark circles under Levi's eyes from lack of sleep. You could tell he hasn't slept a wink yet.

"There are bags under your eyes," Eren reached up and touched his face, rubbing his thumb gently across one of the bags. Levi's eyes widened and his face turned red, but he didn't push his hand away. They stared at each other for a moment, frozen in time before looking away from each other awkwardly. "I-I um.." he noticed something stuck Levi's hair.

(Is that a leaf? How did that get in his hair? Maybe when he was walking back to the dorm?)

Eren tried not to laugh at the sight.

"Pffffft!" his attempt failed and he began laughing uncontrollably. His shoulders shook as he laughed.

"Wh-what?" he looked at Eren confused.

"Hahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?!" Levi started to get angry. He furrowed his brow. "Tell me!" he grabbed onto the collar of Eren's night shirt and pulled him closer to get in his face, but that was a big mistake.

"W-woah!" Eren fell forward and pinned Levi to the floor on the way down. One of his leg was between both of Levi's and his hands were right next to his head pinning both of the older one's wrists down. Yes, at some point of the fall he had grabbed his wrists in an attempt to stop the fall. They both stared at each other in shock. "U-uh!" Levi 's face turned red and he looked away.

"Get off me already, kid." he didn't sound angry at all, probably because it was his own fault. Eren still just stared back.

(Why can't I move?!)

"Come on! What? Are you gonna kiss me or something?!" Levi shouted. Eren blinked.

(Maybe I should..get off him.)

He told his body to get up, but it didn't listen to him. He could see himself leaning forward, not knowing how to stop himself. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Levi's eyes widened, and he pushed him off.

"I didn't fucking mean it literally, brat!" Levi wiped his mouth and stood up. Eren stayed on the floor staring at his feet with sadness in his eyes. "Next time, don't take a guy seriously when he fucking tells you that! Honestly, I'm your instructor! Relationships between students are FORBIDDEN." Eren gritted his teeth in frustration. "There's no way a relationship between two men could work, anyway! Not to mention the fact that I've never fucking liked a man ever in my life!" Eren had enough.

"Forbidden? You're the one that kissed me first! And now you're trying to talk all big and bad about not wanting to be with a guy when you're the one that started it?! You're such a fucking hypocrite! Damn I _cannot_ believe I had my first fucking kiss with some asshat like you!" Levi's eyes widened. Eren stood up. "I HATE YOU!" he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.

"Eren.."

*Levi's point of view*

I picked up a file labeled Yaeger in the office.

(Let's see what this brat is all about.)

I opened the file and skimmed through the pages inside the manila folder. Slowly, my eyes began to widen.

(H-he seriously advanced in every class he had?!)

I kept skimming through the pages. There were comments from teachers saying things like 'outstanding progress' and 'best student I've ever had'. The grades Eren got outstanding grades in every class he had in the most advanced classes they had.

(No wonder he came to this school, he probably got bored at beating everyone all the time.)

I put the file back where I got it and went straight to the principal's office. Of course I barged in without knocking to see Principal Pixis deep in thought looking over some papers. Pixis looked up from his desk and met my gaze.

"Corporal."

"Pixie," Pixis sowled at me.

"You know that's not my name, Ackerman. What brings you here?" I stepped closer to him.

"Have you read Eren Yaeger's file?" Pixis looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Of course, I look at all my new students' files."

"Then you know how outstanding he was at his former school," Pixis smiled.

"I see, you want to change his classes to advanced I'm guessing?" I nodded in response. Pixis leaned forward resting his elbow on his desk and putting his hands together. "Alright, I'll make the arrangements. However, you're responsible for his grades and behavior. if his performance drops, you're to blame."

"Understood," I started walking towards the door, but was stopped by Pixis speaking again.

"You know, in all my years of knowing you I've never seen you so attached to someone," I looked down at my feet for a moment before looking straight ahead at the door with a blank expression on my face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out. Walking down the hallways back to the dorm room was quiet. It was an uncomfortable silence.

(That kid, he's something special alright.)

Once I got back to the dorm room I walked over to Eren's bed. He seemed to be in pain of some sort.

"Eren," I said softly trying to wake him up. His eyelids flickered and revealed his big, green orbs. "I need to talk to you, now," I said as he sat up in bed.

"It's so late at night, though."

(He says that even though it's only a little past midnight? Geez he's such a fucking baby.)

"Doesn't matter," a sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at me. my heart skipped a beat when our eyes met.

(Those eyes are gonna be the death of me, I swear.)

"What's up?"

"I've been looking at your file, and from what your former school has said about you, you were at the top of your class. You've also shown exceptional skills in my class as well."

"Yeah, so?" I could tell he wasn't interested in the subject. I sighed and continued anyway.

(Fucking brat..)

"So I've decided to transfer you to the advanced classes instead."

"Okay, why didn't you wait to tell me in the morning?" I growled in frustration.

(This kid has some fucking nerve to be acting this way after I went through all that work to get him into better classes.)

"I couldn't wait to tell you because I just got back from switching your classes to advanced," Eren finally looked back up at me. He was staring intently at my face. He reached up to touch my face.

"There are bags under your eyes," his thumb rubbed gently on the bags I had under my eyes that I didn't know was there. I couldn't find the strength to push him away, or even move. My eyes got lost in his. Eventually I found the strength to look away, and he did the same. "I-I um.."

(What the hell has gotten into me? I feel like my chest is going to explode from my racing heart. And why the fuck am I blushing?!)

"Pffffft!" I looked at him confusedly.

"Wh-what?" Eren didn't even attempt to speak as he laughed which frustrated me.

"Hahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?! Tell me!" wrinkles formed on my forehead as I grabbed onto the brunette's collar and pulled him towards me in an attempt to scare him straight, but something unexpected happened.

"W-woah!" he fell on top of me and pinned me to the floor. He must've grabbed my arms on the way down because he was now holding them down. The position they were in rendered me completely speechless. We stared at each other, not knowing what to do. "U-uh!" I turned my head to the side to hide my embarrassment.

(This brat's gonna pay some day..)

I tried to be angry, but I was too embarrassed to yell at the brunette.

(It's my fault this happened anyway.)

"Get off me already, kid." I waited for him to get off me, but he just stared back at me. He looked like he was contemplating something. I looked back up at him.

"Come on! What? Are you gonna kiss me or something?!" enexpectedly, his face started getting closer to mine.

(What the fuck?)

Eren's lips brushed against mine and I panicked. Once our lips latched onto each other I pushed him off me.

"I didn't fucking mean it literally, brat! Next time, don't take a guy seriously when he fucking tells you that! Honestly, I'm your instructor! Relationships between students are FORBIDDEN," I could tell he was getting angry, so I continued yelling at him.

(This way he won't do it again. I can't afford to lose my job here no matter how much I hate it sometimes.)

"There's no way a relationship between two men could work, anyway! Not to mention the fact that I've never fucking liked a man ever in my life!"

"Forbidden? You're the one that kissed me first! And now you're trying to talk all big and bad about not wanting to be with a guy when you're the one that started it?! You're such a fucking hypocrite! Damn I cannot believe I had my first fucking kiss with some asshat like you!" my eyes widened. The brunette stood up and glared at me. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted and left me alone in the dorm.

(Shit, what did I just do?)

"Eren.."

(Fuck, there's no way I can leave things like this!)

I got up and paced back and forth in a panic, grabbing onto my silky strands of black hair. I'm surprised my hair didn't fall out.

(I have to go after him! I have to!)

I walked over to the door, but stopped just before grabbing onto the doorknob.

(But what am I gonna say when I see him?)

My hand dropped back down to my side.

(Why am I freaking out anyway? I wanted him to get angry. It's not like I li-)

My eyes widened.

(Maybe I..)

*Time pass/Normal point of view*

Eren wandered around outside to calm down.

(I can't BELIEVE that guy! Who does he think he is?)

He stopped walking.

(And why does he have to be such a jerk..)

Tears spilled from his eyes and fell onto the ground.

(Why did I kiss him? Why did it have to be him of all people? Why couldn't it be a nice woman like the one from my dream?)

He sat down on the ground with his hands in his knees.

(Do I like him or something?)

More tears flowed down his cheeks as he clenched his fists.

(Maybe I do..)

Eren heard a twig snap and looked over to see...

 **Note: Before you guys start assuming it's Levi, it's not.**


	5. Separation

**Here's the second chapter Kaoru-chan insisted I'd write. Enjoy lovelies! Chapter 6 is tomorrow!**

Eren heard a twig snap and looked over to see...

"Mikasa?"

"Eren," Mikasa walked over to him.

"Wh-what are you doing out here?" Eren wiped away his tears and stood up.

"I couldn't sleep. Were you crying?" she looked worried.

"N-no!" Eren wiped his face to hide his crying. Mikasa could tell he was really crying. It's rare to see Eren crying, so it took her by surprise.

"Don't lie to me Eren," she stepped closer to him. "You can't lie to me," her expression made Eren uncomfortable.

"Um, Mikasa?"

(Why are you standing so close?)

"Sorry.." she turned away from him and sat down on the ground. He sat back down next to her.

"I can't sleep either," he looked at a small garden full of white flowers in front of him.

"Is that instructor giving you a hard time?" his eyes cast downward at the ground.

"Yeah.." she leaned closer to him.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Mikasa put her hand on his arm.

"Eren, tell me."

"I can't," she shifted her body to face him.

"Eren, did he molest you?" Eren's eyes shot open and he looked over at her flustered.

"WHAT?! NO! NO HE DID NOT!" Mikasa burst into laughter.

"Good, because if he did I'd have to kill him," her voice became more serious as she said that.

"U-um?!" she payed no attention to his uncomfortableness

"Eren, can I tell you something?"

"Sure..?" Eren seemed confused at her seriousness.

"Eren, I love you."

(Huh? Does she mean as family?)

"I love you too Mikasa, you're a great sister to me and-" she shook her head and gazed into his eyes.

"Eren."

"Y-yes?"

"You know that's not what I meant," she leaned in closer. "Besides, I'm not even your real sister. You know that. I've buried my feelings for so long, but I'm not hiding anything anymore from you."

"M-Mikasa?!" he backed away.

"Eren, tell me how you feel," Eren gulped hard.

(My feelings for Mikasa are only family love. The only person I have those kind of feelings for is Levi, and I finally realize that. So I'm not gonna get over those feelings easily. I have to tell her that I can't return her feelings.)

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mikasa, I-"

"Cannot return your feelings," a voice said from behind. Eren turned around and saw Levi.

"LEVI?!" he looked up at the dark haired man.

"He's coming with me back to our dorm, where he's supposed to be. You should do the same before I tell Principal Pixie."

"It's Pixis!" Eren shouted.

"Oh shut the hell up, brat," Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. He held on to his wrist as he dragged the brunette along heading back to the dorm.

"Let go of me you fucking jerk! I don't care if I get in trouble!"

"Be quiet."

"No!" Levi looked around to make sure no one was watching as he kept walking. He slid his hand further down Eren's wrist until he was holding his hand. The brunette's eyes widened and he remained silent the rest of the way while staring confusedly at their entwined fingers. A weird, tingly feeling rose up from within his stomach. When they got back to the room Levi let go of Eren's hand and sat down on his bed. "So you drag me back here.. just to go to bed?"

"Yeah," Eren couldn't contain his anger.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"GO TO BED BEFORE I REPORT YOU FOR GOING OUTSIDE YOUR DORM PAST MIDNIGHT," the younger one pouted.

"Fine! But tomorrow I'm getting my dorm room switched so I don't have to deal with YOUR ass anymore!"

*Time pass*

Eren's request to switch rooms was granted. The very next day he switched his room with another. Levi didn't even bother trying to change the brunette's mind. All he did was shrug it off and ignore him, which made Eren feel even worse about the fight. Weeks passed by very slowly as Eren gradually saw Levi less and less. The room Eren was staying at was an empty one with no roommates, which had only just opened up when a couple of the students dropped out. Whenever he saw Levi the older male just looked away from him and refused to make eye contact.

(It's like he's avoiding me..)

The only time he ever gets to see him usually is when he's in the advanced training class, and even then Levi doesn't even glance at him.

(I hope today's training won't involve having to be close to him.)

Eren grew sad as he thought that.

(Maybe I don't hope for that.. I miss seeing him all the time, even if he is a jerk..)

He clutched his aching chest.

(My chest has been all funny lately. It's been feeling painful and tight.)

"Attention!" one of the instructors shouted. Everyone stood up straight and faced directly forward. Though, Eren still had things on his mind as he tried to hide his sad expression.

(Maybe I still like him..)

"Yaeger," Levi said snapping him back to reality.

"Yes, captain?" Eren hid his sadness with a straight face as he looked up at the corporal.

"Step forward."

"Yes, captain," Eren took a step towards Levi and stood there at attention.

(Why me?)

"Everyone gather around!" Levi shouted. They all obeyed him and formed a big circle around them. "Today's lesson is going to be a repeat on hand-to-hand combat. You need to keep up with your training in order to advance further ahead. Observe," as soon as Levi stopped talking he got into a fighting stance. Eren followed suit. Levi quickly swung at him and the brunette dodged.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Eren said boldly. After many dodged punches, Levi swung his leg high and kicked him in the face. Eren didn't have any time to dodge and was hit hard. He dropped to the ground and stayed there motionless.


	6. Togetherness

**Hello lovelies! Lilly again, and I'm back with the sixth chapter! I hope you love it! Get ready for some luvvvv! Squee! *fangirls***

"Ow! Fuck! Did he have to kick me so damn hard?" Eren said to himself rubbing his cheek where Levi had kicked him.

(Maybe he did that to get his anger out, which means he's mad at me for switching dorm rooms..)

Eren's shoulders slumped a little as he looked down at his feet.

(Maybe he hates me now...)

"Excuse me, Mr. Yaeger?" a nurse asked peeking through the room holding a clipboard.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor," Levi walked in and told the nurse to let them be alone. She left the room, clipboard in hand, leaving them in complete, awkward silence for a moment.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Eren asked.

"I'm here to look at your wound," Levi closed the door and walked over to him. Eren panicked.

"Don't touch me! You're the reason my face hurts so-"

"Just shut up and let me fucking look at it! Captain's orders!" Levi said sternly. Eren pouted, but took his hand away from his cheek. Levi leaned in close and looked intently at the bruised cheek. Eren couldn't help but stare into the older one's eyes with sadness.

(Why are you here?)

"It'll be gone within a few days," Levi said. He stood up to go grab a cold, wet rag.

(Go away..)

"I'm gonna clean your wound, so I have to touch your cheek," Levi pressed the wet rag gently onto his cheek as Eren winced in pain.

(You're too close, go away..)

Levi dabbed the rag onto his cheek repeatedly to cool it down while cleaning it off in the least painful way.

(Stop being so nice to me, especially after hurting me multiple times now...)

"There," Levi said setting the rag down. He looked into Eren's eyes, and was shocked to see tears in them, ready to fall at any moment as he stared at the floor. "Eren, are you crying?"

(Don't say my name..)

"Eren! Hey, say something!" Eren didn't obey. Hot tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto the floor. "Eren!" Levi put his hand on Eren's cheek, the one that didn't hurt and made the brunette face him. Eren kept his eyes to the floor.

"Go away.." the younger male said weakly, trying to shake the older one's hand off. Levi didn't let him. He put his other hand at the back of Eren's head and leaned in closer. Before Eren could react, their lips had already meshed together. More tears flowed from Eren's eyes as he tried to push Levi away. Levi separated their lips for a second and then kissed him again.

(Stop.. don't do this to me!)

Their lips parted once more and Levi pressed his forehead onto Eren's.

"I needed an excuse to get you alone," Levi said.

"Why?" Eren was still crying. He still couldn't process the fact that Levi had kissed him for a reason. Or rather, he just didn't want to believe that.

"Obviously so I fucking could do this, idiot!"

"So you kicked me in the face?"

"I was only gonna punch you and leave a smaller mark, but your dumbass had other plans."

"So you just came here to do all of this and leave?"

"No! Damn it, Eren! Listen to me!"

"Okay," Eren replied after a long hesitation. His voice was barely above a whisper. Levi took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Eren, when you left the dorm that night, it pissed me off. I mean it REALLY PISSED ME OFF!" Levi took another deep breath to calm himself. "And it pissed me off even more that you switched rooms after I brought you back to keep you out of trouble!" Levi took his forehead off Eren's. "And I understand if you hate me now, but ever since you left I can't stop thinking about how filthy you were and how badly I wanted to pick up after you. I missed having someone to fight with and complain about their uncleanliness."

(Okay, is this supposed to make me feel better or...?)

"Levi, what are you trying to say? If you're trying to make me angry by insulting me it's working."

"No! I'm trying to say I'm fucking crazy about you, asshole!"

"But, what about me being a man, and not to mention a student?"

"Like many things in the world, I don't care about that. I never really cared about the gender of the person I wanted to be with anyway."

"W-well, what about-"

"I don't care, Eren! I want you!"

"Want?" Levi was getting really frustrated with Eren. He groaned at the brunettes stubbornness. He knew that wasn't a very appropriate choice of words to use, but he had a hard time expressing his feelings and he didn't want to use the word 'like'.

"Okay, fine. I need you."

(H-he's lying!)

"You don't sound very much like you do."

"Oh shut up and kiss me, idiot!" Levi pressed his lips against Eren's. The brunette quickly pushed him away.

"I haven't told you how I felt, yet!" Levi smirked at him and the younger male's heart fluttered.

(That smile of his is absolutely gorgeous..)

"I already know how you feel, brat."

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me!"

"It's obvious, Eren.." Levi leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Eren's face turned a deep shade of red.

"N-NO! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO DO THAT TO ME!"

"I would _love_ to test that," Levi laughed.

"No thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my dorm!"

"Eren, wait," Levi grabbed Eren's hand as he tried to leave. Eren looked back at him in confusion.

"Wh-what is it?" Levi tugged on Eren's hand hard enough to send him falling towards him. Levi kissed him sweetly a couple of times before speaking.

"Switch back to my dorm again, I miss you sleeping in there," Eren's face turned a new shade of red.

"You can sleep by yourself! You're a grown man."

"Eren," Levi's face was serious. It was a kind of expression Eren didn't see very often. He'd seen Levi be serious before. In fact, he saw it all the time since that was pretty much the only expression he wore, but this type of seriousness was rare. It had a hint of kindness.

"A-alright."

*Time pass*

"It's good to have you back, Eren," Levi said as the brunette finished putting on his night shirt. His request had been yet again granted with the help of the corporal. It took a lot of convincing to do, but they moved Eren's belongings back into Levi's dorm.

"You know, you rarely called me by my name before yesterday with that incident, now it's pretty much all of what you call me," Eren crawled into his bed.

"Shut up, brat," Levi took his shirt off.

"Wh-why did you take your shirt off?!" Levi gave him a look that was but annoyed and confused.

"Because it's hot in here."

"Oh-oh-okay.." Eren knew what would happen if the older male wasn't fully clothed. He was going to have the worst time sleeping while thinking about the muscles that hid underneath his shirt.

(I can't sleep with him like that!)

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Pfffft no! No problem here!" Levi smirked.

"Oh really?" he walked over to Eren's bed. "So you wouldn't mind if I slept next to you tonight?"

"N-no, no I wouldn't.." Eren sprawled out onto every corner of the bed. "But this bed is small and I've already filled it up!" Levi laughed at him and crawled into bed next to him, pushing away his arm and leg that were in the way. "Th-this isn't a good idea! I'm a terrible person to sleep next to! I move around a lot in my sleep and I snore really loudly!"

"And you know this how?" Eren stopped to think of an answer, but failed miserably. He decided to keep making up excuses.

"U-uh.. Um... Bu-but you're an instructor! You can't be sleeping with one of your students!"

"Then maybe you should punish me for being a bad instructor," Eren began to get off the bed.

"I'm good! I'll just sleep in your bed, then!" Levi pinned him down to the bed, leaving him immobile.

"Or maybe I should punish you for being a bad student and letting me into your bed."

"N-no than-" Levi sealed Eren's lips with his. He slipped his tongue inside Eren's mouth. Eren squirmed under his weight. Levi pressed against Eren's body, creating more heat between them than there was before. Eren separated their lips and turned his head away from him. "L-Levi.."

(Stop…)

Levi took the opportunity to kiss and bite his neck.

"Stop... Levi.." Levi pressed his body against Eren's. Levi pulled Eren's shirt off, and kissed his chest, moving further and further down with each kiss. "Ah! Levi, I-I'm not ready!" Levi sighed deeply and finally gave up. He restrained himself the best he could. He crawled but up to the top of the bed and lay down facing Eren. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're so difficult," Levi sighed again. The brunette chuckled a little.

"Then why are you with me?" Levi kissed his forehead.

"Because then no one else can, and I don't want any other fucking brats stealing you away."

"Same to you, asshole," Eren said laughing.


	7. Falling

**HELLO AGAIN! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a story, I've been busy with my birthday and all. Shout out to my mom for letting me skip school on my birthday Friday and going shopping with me! And a shout out to dad for getting me chopsticks FROM JAPAN! Ughhh I'm so excited I can't wait to eat rice with them! Buttttttt anyways, enough about my life. Back to the story! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX SCENES WHEN THEY GET TO THE CLOSET SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

(I feel so warm..)

Eren opened his eyes to find himself looking at skin.

(This isn't my skin, who's is it?)

He moved slightly.

"Mmnn.." Levi groaned in his sleep.

(L-LEVI? WHY IS HE-)

Levi's hand traveled further down his arm and their fingers entwined. The brunette's face turned red. He had forgotten that the older male ended up falling asleep in his bed, along with him.

"You're so tense, relax a little and go back to sleep," Levi said in a groggy voice. He put his other hand on the back of Eren's head and pulled him closer to his chest. At first, he tensed up even more, but slowly calmed himself down as he breathed in the aroma of the person he liked.

(He smells so nice..)

Eren's eyes slowly closed as he listened to the beating of Levi's heart. He put his hands on the older male's chest.

(He's warm, too.)

A smile spread across his face as he slowly fell back asleep.

When he finally awoke again, Levi was slowly moving out of bed. He did it in such a way that the brunette could tell he wasn't trying to wake him. Eren held onto the older male tighter.

"Don't go;," Levi sighed and sat back down next to the brunette.

"I have to get ready for my first class before breakfast," he stroked Eren's hair.

"Fuck your classes," the younger male groaned as he released the older one.

After Levi got dressed, he kissed Eren's forehead before leaving the room.

(Well, I might as well get ready, too.)

He dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. After washing up he put his uniform on and stared at the bedroom.

(I should clean up a bit, it'll make Levi happy.)

He swept the floor and made the bed. After that he walked over to the bathroom and swept the floor. When it was finally time to leave the brunette left the perfectly clean dorm room and went to the cafeteria. Eren walked through the breakfast line with his tray full of food and talked to Armin.

"What happened the other night?" Armin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were screaming your head off at someone walking around the dorms," Eren's tensed.

"Th-that's...I-it's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me, Eren. Do I have to kill someone for you?" Mikasa said popping up out of nowhere. She had been acting even more crazy than usual lately.

"Mikasa?! No! No you do not!" Mikasa's face stayed ice cold as she looked at him.

"Eren, was it Captain Levi you were screaming at?" Eren's eyes widened. He hadn't told his friends anything about what had been happening with the corporal.

"NO! N-NO IT W-WAS NOT! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat my breakfast alone today," Eren started to walk away.

"Did he molest you?" Mikasa asked.

"N-NO MIKASA, he did NOT m-molest me!" Eren said taking his leave. He sat down at an empty table and started to eat his food. A tray plopped down next to him and he looked over angrily.

"Hey," Levi said taking a seat.

"I told my friends I wanted to eat alone, so go away," he said.

"Not happening," the brunette turned to face him.

"Wh-what? Why not?!" Levi leaned in a bit to mumble something.

"If we're gonna be a couple now, I think we should at least have a meal together," he said. His voice was only loud enough for the Eren to hear.

"B-but!"

"No buts, eat," the brunette sighed.

"Fine, but just this once. And for the record, we are NOT a couple," he said still speaking in a low tone.

"Oh really, would you like to test that theory?" Levi said in a deep, low voice. Eren's face turned red.

"N-no!" Eren said nervously. Levi stood up and shouted.

"Alright Yaeger, if you want extra training that badly, I guess I have no choice but to help. Follow me," his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. The shock of the corporal actually helping a student must've been huge because everyone stopped talking and stared at the two of them.

"Hahaha, n-no no no! I-I don't need any extra training, the regular advanced training is enough for me!" Eren replied. Levi glared at him in a way that said 'get up before I kick your ass', and Eren quickly stood up following the older male out of the silent cafeteria.

(H-he's terrifying sometimes..)

All eyes were on them as they walked, which made Eren even more nervous about walking with Levi.

(I hope they don't realize we're lovers..)

They kept their respected distances walking out of the cafeteria and down the hallways. But once they were alone, Levi pushed Eren into the wall and kissed him deeply.

(L-Levi?!)

Eren broke their kiss quickly as Levi kissed his cheek and his neck.

"L-Levi, someone could see us!" Eren said quietly. Levi chuckled.

(Screw that sexy laugh of his!)

"I guess we should find somewhere private," he looked over to find a nearby closet and pushed the brunette into it. Eren definitely didn't go quietly.

"Levi! Stop!" of course Levi didn't, but he wasn't being forceful anymore. He kissed the younger male on his forehead, then his nose, then both of his cheeks. "Levi.."

"Eren, look at me," Eren obeyed and their eyes met.

(His expression, it's so kind..)

Eren stared silently into Levi's eyes as he spoke.

"I want to be with you, Eren."

"Levi, I.."

(I never thought you'd say that..)

Levi sealed their lips together into a sweet kiss. Over and over again they kissed, as if it each kiss were the last. They clung to each other's bodies, not letting go. The brunette pulled at Levi's clothes, and the older male took the younger one's jacket off. Then, Eren took Levi's off. He kissed the brunette's neck and the brunette began unbuttoning Levi's shirt.

"Levi.."

"That's it, keep saying my name," Levi said in a deep, sexy voice. He unbuttoned Eren's pants and slowly slid his hand inside them.

"Levi!" Eren clung to him even more.

"Eren.." he looked directly into Eren's eyes.

"Levi, I lo-" Eren was interrupted by the sound of bells chiming. They both stopped, still looking at each other. Levi's face went pale.

(The students are gonna be flooding into the halls now!)

"Looks like breakfast is over."

"W-we should go before someone hears us in here," Eren said flustered. Levi whispered in his ear.

"Or maybe you should just try to be quiet."

"WH-WHA-" Levi covered Eren's mouth quickly with a kiss.

(Shit! I can't fucking believe this!)

Levi moved his hand further down Eren's pants and brushed against his balls.

"!" Eren's eyes widened as he tried to keep himself quiet.

"Eren, tell me you want to be with me," Levi demanded in a low, sexy mumble.

"Levi, I do want to be with you. Ahh!" Eren let out a slight moan as Levi pumped his hand up and down his erect dick.

"You better stay quiet or else they'll hear us," Levi whispered in Eren's ear. He gently nibbled on his ear. You could hear the happy chatter of the students passing by through the . Levi slid his hand out of Eren's pants and pulled them off. He looked into Eren's eyes. "Eren, tell me how you feel about me."

"How I feel?" the brunette asked confusedly.

"Yes," Eren looked away from him.

"Y-you should already know how I feel.."

"Just do it, brat," Eren took a deep breath.

"I guess I like you, a lot."

"Do you trust me with everything you have?

"Y-yes," Levi smiled at his immediate answer.

(Damn his smile is hot..)

"Then trust what I'm about to do."

"Okay.." Levi kissed Eren with such gentleness it surprised him. Levi's hands pushed him to the floor as they lay in the cramped closet.

(Levi, I trust you with anything..)

The cramped closet was just big enough for them to move around without knocking over brooms and cleaning supplies. Levi removed both of their clothes and started kissing him again. He moved his hand slowly down from Eren's shoulder to his chest. He used his thumb and index finger to twist the nipple he found. A moan escaped the brunette's lips and Levi took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the brunette's open mouth. He twirled his around inside the younger makes mouth.

After quite a lot of tongue play, he broke their kiss. He distanced his lips and stuck two fingers inside his mouth.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked watching him intently.

"You'll see," Levi finally said after soaking his fingers with his saliva. He spread the brunette's legs and teased his wet finger around the hole of Eren's ass. He slid his long, wet finger inside the hole, receiving an amusing reaction from the founder male.

"Nrghh!" Levi slipped a second finger inside his tight hole. "Ahhmfff!" the younger male almost shouted, but Levi kissed him to keep him quiet.

"If we get caught, you're getting it rough as hell later," Levi whispered into his ear and slid a third, dry finger in. A painful feeling mixed in with pleasure from this action. Levi started moving his fingers in and out of Eren as Eren bit his finger to suppress his moans. After his small preparation, Levi took his fingers out and positioned himself between the brunette's legs. He looked Eren straight in the eyes. "Eren, are you ready?"

"I-I don't know.." he tried looking away, but Levi put his half on his cheek and gently turned his head back to face the older male.

"Look at me, it's alright."

(His eyes are so gorgeous, I could stare into them forever.)

After awhile of gazing into one another's eyes, the brunette nodded. Levi inserted the tip of his member inside Eren's hole very slowly. The brunette winced at the pain of his butthole slowly being torn apart. After letting him adjust to the pain, he slowly started pushing more of his length inside. Eren covered his face to hide the redness on his cheeks but Levi pulled them away.

"Don't hide your face from me, I want to see every expression," Eren's face reddened even more. Levi pulled his member out and back in over and over again, receiving small moans from the brunette. He could tell Eren was trying just as much as him to hold back any sounds. The older man put his hand on the younger ones member that, until this time, was left alone. He began sliding his hand up and down his length. and kissed the brunette's lips deeply. He moved his kisses to Eren's cheek, to his neck and sank his teeth into the soft skin.

"Levi, I-I think I love..!" his sentence was stopped by an orgasm from both of them. He shut his mouth tightly to hold back the loud moan that was about to escape. They both came all over each other and stayed like that until their orgasms stopped. Eren looked at the older male to see his cum all over his stomach. "Fuck.."

(He's gonna kill me for getting him dirty!)

To Eren's surprise, Levi just laughed.

"I guess we'll have to clean up now," he grabbed a towel that was with all the other cleaning supplies and cleaned off his stomach.

"Th-this is the first time you've ever been okay with being dirty," Eren said and got a 'shut up' look from Levi.


	8. Doubts

**Hello my lovelies! Lilly is back! I'm uploading this chapter that I'm sure many of you have already read. Sorry hehe! I had to improve it. So yeah, here is my edited version! Enjoy lovelies!**

Eren walked slowly down the hallway next to Levi. He was taking the younger male to his next class, which was his combat training. As they walked down the empty hallway of the school Eren rubbed his hips.

(My hips hurt..)

He brushed his fingers across his lips.

(We kissed, a lot..)

He let his arm drop back to his sides.

(Was I dreaming about what just happened? Or did we.. really have sex?)

Eren's cheeks went slightly pink as he recalled what had just happened.

(That was my first time. I can't believe I just lost my virginity to a guy..)

Levi spoke softly.

"Did I hurt you?" Eren looked up at Levi. Of course it hurt, he just had a dick shoved up his-

(I'm not telling him that!)

"N-not really.." he definitely knew it was going to hurt, but he didn't think he'd be this sore. Levi stopped and faced him. He gently put his hands on the brunette's hips.

"You've been rubbing your hips a lot," his touch was so gentle, it didn't hurt at all.

"W-well I guess they're just sore from what we.. did," Eren looked away embarrassed. He was way too shy of a person to even mention the word 'sex' to anyone. Whenever someone started talking about it, he'd get all flustered and change the subject or walk away.

"You mean from the sex," Levi said bluntly. Eren's eyes widened and he turned away from him.

"Y-you say it so straightforward, but you know we shouldn't be doing it," Levi moved closer to him, his hands still on the brunette's hips.

"Well if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me so," Eren shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I just mean tha-" Levi quickly shut him up with a kiss. When their lips parted, the raven haired man looked at him.

"Then don't worry," Eren nodded and they both started to walk again. They turned a corner and went out two big doors. It led them to the training grounds. Levi quietly asked the younger male a question. "Do you regret it?" he looked at the older male, eyes wide, as Levi stepped over to the other instructors. Eren knew what he was telling them. He was telling them that they were both late because of 'special training' to get them off the hook.

(Do I regret it? Why would he ask such a thing?)

*Levi's point of view*

I watched the brunette intently as he rubbed his hips while we walked down the hallway.

"Did I hurt you?" Eren looked up at me.

(Damn this kid's got a hot face.)

"N-not really.." he said.

(He's lying, I can see it in his eyes.)

I stopped walking and looked over at him.

(I was pretty rough with him, though..)

I put my hand on his hips. I rubbed my thumbs gently over them, hoping to soothe the pain.

"You've been rubbing your hips a lot."

"W-well I guess they're just sore from what we.. did," the brunette turned his head away.

(He's embarrassed. Really? It's just sex.)

"You mean from the sex," I looked into Eren's eyes and found an uncertainty in them.

(Is he, regretting having sex with me?)

"Y-you say it so straightforward, but you know we shouldn't be doing it," I moved to face him again. i never had this problem before. I've had girlfriends in the past, but in those relationships I was never serious about being with the person.

(I can't have him regretting being with me after taking such a huge risk! I could lose everything, and I knew that from the start. Damn impulse! Why did I have to develop even the slightest feelings for a student!)

"Well if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me so," I felt relieved when he shook his head.

(Thank god..)

"That's not what I meant. I just mean tha-" I quickly shut Eren up with a kiss.

(I swear, this kid is going to be the death of me.)

After the quick kiss, I pulled away and looked at him.

"Then don't worry," Eren nodded.

(This kid, he's changing me.)

We both started to walk again.

(That look in his eye before.. Does he really regret it? Does he still want to be with me? Maybe I should've waited.)

We reached the door to the training grounds and opened them.

(Maybe I should ask him.)

"Do you regret it?" I asked him just loud enough for him to hear it. Before he could reply I walked away, not wanting to hear the answer just yet.

"Hey, Captain Levi," one of the instructors said.

"Where have you been, Corporal?" another said.

"I've been doing some special training with Eren Yaeger. He came to me and requested it."

(I'm gonna let Eren think it over and talk to him tonight.)

"Alright, Captain. It's good that you're finally opening up to people."

(Damn this kid, he's definitely changing me!)

As I watched the students balance themselves for the first time on their maneuvering gear, my eyes fell upon Eren. My eyes softened as I watched Eren easily hold himself up. The relieved smile on Eren's face brought a small one onto mine.

(He's gorgeous in that gear..)

I never realized that I had been attracted to men until I met Eren. Though, I was never really attracted to women either. I always thought that the way I felt in my past relationships was how you were supposed to feel.

(But when I'm with Eren, I feel alive. It's like something inside me was born, I don't know what to call it. Is this lo-)

I noticed a taller student walk up behind Eren with a sinister smirk on his face.

(That's Jean Kirstein.)

Jean pushed him just enough to make him fall forward. My eyes shot open as I rushed forward as fast as I could to help Eren. I could see almost in slow motion Eren's arms going in front of him protectively. Eren's arms hit the ground hard and didn't provide much cushion to his head. I finally caught up to him and swiftly picked him back up and stood him up straight.

"Eren!" I said panicked.

*Normal point of view*

Eren balanced himself on the gear that was set up for him.

(I-I'm doing it! Yes!)

Eren smiled as he looked down at the gear around his waist.

(If I can pass this so easily, I'll definitely get into the top ten cadets!)

Eren's smile didn't last long. He heard a sinister laugh and felt a push. There was no way he could recover from a push like that, the force was too much to keep balance. The only thing Eren could do was brace himself. He put his arms in front of his face, but it didn't help his impact much. He hit the ground hard, really hard. His head scraped against the dirt on the ground.

"Eren!" he could hear faint yelling as someone picked him up and balanced him on the maneuvering gear.

(I know that voice, it's Levi.)

Eren opened his eyes slightly to see Levi holding him up. The look of concern on his face made Eren look around to see if anyone else was hurt. The whole world was spinning. His vision was so blurred he could barely see everyone gathering around.

"Captain..Levi?" Eren said weakly. Levi looked around.

"I need someone to hold him up while I bet that guys ass!" Levi shouted. Two students rushed to Eren's side and held him upward. All Eren could see after that was Levi dashing away.

"Levi, don't go.." he weakly reached his hand out to him, but Levi didn't stop. Eren's head began to pound. "Ugh!" he put his outstretched hand onto his head and felt something warm and wet. He looked at his hand and saw what it was.

(Blood..)

*Time pass*

(I hate hospitals. They smell like gross medicine and latex gloves.)

Eren lay back slowly onto his hospital bed as he closed his eyes.

(I hate this place, I want to see Levi.)

Eren rolled over to his side.

(Levi, he always made the dorm smell like lemons.)

A little old nurse came into the room.

"Eren Yaeger?" she said looking down at her clipboard.

"Yes?" she smiled and walked in. Her hair was gray and even from the bed, he could tell she was much shorter than him.

"I'm here to change the bandages on your head and check to see if the swelling went down."

"Alright."

In came a student he didn't know. He was really tall and blonde. He had extremely pale skin and this air of authority around him even though he looked to be about his age.

"Hello, Eren," the man said.

"Who are you?" Eren looked at him completely confused. The student just smiled a handsome smile at him. He sat down in a chair beside the hospital bed.

"My name is Erwin Smith. I'm studying to be a doctor here," Erwin took Eren's arm and checked his pulse while continuing to talk. "Do you feel any pain in your head?" the brunette laughed.

"Duh."

"Good, because if you didn't there would probably be some nerve damage in your brain," Eren gulped hard. Erwin let go of his arm and put on the stethoscope he had around his neck. He put the cold metal end to Eren's chest and moved it every few seconds. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"I'd say a nine," Erwin looked up at him.

"Usually people with this type of injury would say ten. You sure are a fighter, Eren," he took the stethoscope and put it back around his neck. "Alright, everything seems to be fine. It's just a concussion, with a nice scrape on your scalp. You should be back to normal in a week, but we'll only hold you for a couple nights."

(This guy sure is open with what could be happening. Fuck, nerve damage? There better not be any! At least he's nice about it.)

"Good," the brunette said relieved. The door clicked open and a familiar face walked in.

"I came to check on the boy," Levi said walking in.

"Alright, I was just finishing up here anyway," Erwin said standing up. The nurse finished changing his bandage and left along with him. As soon as they were gone, Levi rushed to Eren's side and filled the empty seat Erwin had just been in. He grabbed the younger male's hand and their fingers entwined together.

"Damn it Eren, you're such a fucking handful," Levi said with a relieved smile on his face. Eren gave a weak smile back.

"What happened?" Levi looked into his eyes as he explained everything.

"A student by the name of Jean Kirstein pushed you and you fell to the ground."

"Jean did it?" Eren asked not seeming surprised. Jean was always giving him a hard time.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys have a problem with each other?" the brunette squeezed Levi's hand and bit his lip in frustration.

"He's always been mean since I'm the honor student. I've topped him at everything, but I didn't think it would take him this far," Levi squeezed his hand back.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore," Eren's eyes widened.

"L-Levi, what did you do?!" Eren quickly sat up making his head pound. "Arghh!"

"Easy! I didn't do anything, the other instructors held me back before I could kick his ass," Eren lay back and looked at him holding his head.

"Did you get in trouble for trying?" Eren asked in a painful voice.

(Why can't this pain just go away?!)

"Of course I got in trouble, I've been suspended from classes for a couple days," a long silence followed his words before the brunette broke it.

"I-I'm so sorry, you got in trouble because of me.." Levi put his hand on Eren's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"It's okay, it was my choice."


	9. Cheater

**Hello again lovelies! Sorry it's been sooooo long since I've published a new chapter. I mean, I'm reading this one story and the auther only updates their story once a month so, yeah. You're lucky I'm not _that_ torturous. Enjoy!**

A couple days later Eren got out of the hospital. He was sent straight to the principal's office to discuss the incident. As he walked through the academy he heard whispers from other students.

"That's the guy that fell the other day."

"I heard Captain Levi kicked the guy who did it's ass."

"I heard he killed the guy."

(Stop it. That's not true!)

"I saw the corporal help him up, do you think maybe they're related?"

"Maybe that's his son."

"They don't look alike at all."

Eren had enough. He wanted to crawl into a corner and die. Just before he was about to run back to his dorm room, he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you students on about?" Eren turned to find Levi glaring at the whispering students.

"W-well, sir. We we're just-"

"Trying to start rumors about the relationship between a teacher and his student?" Levi's emotionless glare sent chills down the students' spines. "I should report you for bullying, spreading rumors is such a bratty thing to do. There is nothing going on between me and any of my students."

(I feel so sad now, but why? I know he can't tell anyone about the things we've done.)

Eren stood there staring at Levi as the older male continued scolding the other students.

"Mr. Yaeger is not my son, nor is he anything more to me than a student. He came to me asking for extra training because he wants to be in the survey corps, not because of any other reason. Understood?" they students all nodded and scattered. Eren swallowed his feelings away.

(Hide it, Eren! He doesn't really mean what he said! Keep yourself together!)

He clenched his fists and kept walking with a blank expression on his face. He finally reached the principal's office and opened the door. Inside was Principal Pixis and Jean. Jean sat at one of the empty chairs with a pouty look on his face while Pixis sat at the chair on the other side of his desk. Eren walked over to the empty chair left for him and waited for Pixis to speak.

"Thank you for coming, Eren. I know you just got out of the hospital."

"It's alright, I can manage," Pixis smiled at him and looked over at Jean, who was sitting next to me.

"Jean, don't you have something to say to Eren?" Jean shifted and kept his eyes away from both of them.

"Sorry," Eren's eye widened. He never expected him to apologize.)

"It's okay," the brunette's eyes were still wide as he said that.

"You may go now, Jean," Pixis said and Jean stood up. With a loud huff, he left the room and Eren looked back at the principal. "Jean has been suspended for the rest of the week."

"Why the whole week? He only pushed me," Eren said confusedly. Pixis sighed deeply.

"I don't know why you are defending him, but his actions but a student in the hospital. A suspension is quite lenient."

"Oh.." the door opened again to reveal an assistant. She was skinny and had long brown hair. She looked a little out of it, like she was in her own world as she nonchalantly walked over the Principal Pixis.

"Hanji, what brings you here?" the woman called Hanji whispers in his ear. "I see, yes you may go kill them off."

"Thanks Pixis!" she happily skips her way over to the door, not paying any attention to me.

"And no capturing any titans for research! We have enough already!" Pixis yelled after her. She turned around and had a sad look on her face.

"Awe, but someone just killed off Chip and Dale! I need new friends!"

(Her friends are titans?)

"No, Hanji. You may get some new research titans once you collect more data about them."

"But Pix!"

"No buts, now go," Pixis' expression was very scary as he glared at her. Chills went up the woman's spine as she saw his face and ran out the door, leaving it open. Pixis finally turned his attention back to me and his expression softened. "You may go now, too. You need to rest up for your classes tomorrow."

"Very well," Eren bowed politely and exited the office. As he walked down the hallway, he spotted Mikasa and Armin talking. He rushed over to them happily. "Hey guys!" they noticed him approaching and smiled.

"Hey, Eren. How's your head?" Armin asked. Eren lightly touched the scab on his scalp from where he scraped it.

"It's feeling better, but it still hurts like a bitch," Mikasa moved closer to him to take a look at it. "M-Mikasa?!"

"It looks like it's healing well," she finally said after a long silence as she observed the wound. "I need to talk to you," she whispered loud enough so only he could hear.

"A-alright," he said as she moved away from him. "We'll be right back, Armin," he said and they started walking away from him.

"Okay, I'll be right here waiting!" the blonde said watching his friends leave. Eren and Mikasa walked to an empty hallway in silence. It was an awkward silence. They've had times where they didn't talk at all before, but it was never this awkward. Now that Eren knows how Mikasa really feels about him, he doesn't know what to say to her. When they finally stopped walking, they faced each other and Eren awkwardly leaned his shoulder onto a wall.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked her.

"I think you know what I want to fucking talk about," she said. He looked away from her and a deep sigh escaped his lips.

(I should tell her how I feel I guess.)

"Mikasa, we've known each other a long time, and you know I've always loved you and thought of you as my real sister."

"But?" she gestured for him to continue.

"There is no buts, that's how I feel. When you told me you love me, I felt awkward. I didn't really know what to do. All I wanted to do was run away from you and go see-!" he stopped himself before he said his lover's name. She looked confused.

"See who?" she stepped closer to him.

"U-uhhh, n-no one in particular.." Eren backed away from her and looked away. Every time he stepped away, she stepped closer. Everytime she stepped closer, she stepped away.

"Eren, is there someone you have feelings for that you're not telling me about?" she asked him.

"What? Pshhhhhht no! T-there is absolutely n-no one I have feelings for!"

"Eren, don't fucking lie to me."

"I-I'm n-not lying to y-you!" she glared at him and he tensed up even more.

"Yes you are. Whenever you lie, you stutter a lot more than when you're nervous."

"I-I do n-not!" she gave him a look that said 'really?'.

"You just fucking did."

"I-I uhh-!" Eren was suddenly kissed by Mikasa. His eyes widened and he stiffened up. Before he could react to the kiss, he heard footsteps quickly moving away. He pushed Mikasa away to see who it was, but whoever it was had already been out of their sight. He looked at Mikasa. "Mikasa, I don't want to be with you, so please don't do that again."

"Fine," she said sadly. "But I will find out who you're with," she started walking away as she spoke.

"And what will you do when you know who it is?" the brunette asked her. She stopped for a second to speak.

"I'll kill her," she left him alone in the hallway. He knew she couldn't really be serious. Killing someone just because they have someone you love is beyond unreasonable. Besides, it wasn't even a female he had feelings for. If she found out he was gay, she'd probably freak out and stop saying she loves him. The brunette walked back to the dorm alone and found it just as clean as he left it. He took off his shoes and neatly set them by the door and walked over to his bed. Once he lay down he felt his head hurt more than it usually did. His brain throbbed in his head and he held onto it with both of his hands.

"Ughhh! There is no way I'm gonna be able to sleep with this!" he said to himself.

*Levi's point of view*

I had finished my work early and was looking around to see if Eren was walking around. The doctor had told him to go directly back to his dorm and rest up, but he was walking around for a bit so I figured he hadn't gone back yet. I walked through the cafeteria and didn't see him there. He wasn't through the hallways either.

(Where the hell did Eren go? Is he back to the dorm already?)

I finally spotted him in an empty hallway with someone.

(Is that Mikasa, his sister? And are they fucking kissing?!)

He stepped closer very quietly and saw that they were indeed kissing. A painful feeling built up inside his chest Before he knew it, he was running away. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall.

(What the fuck did I just.. see?)

He walked down the hallway in a gloomy mood. He never thought he's see Eren with anyone else, especially his sister.

(Whatever, it's like he said. We're not a couple anyway.)


	10. I Hate You I Love You

**Chapter 10! Double digits! Oh em geee! Lol anyway, Lilly here with my new, super long chapter. It's also super satisfying to know that I've gotten close to being done! I'm gonna start a new fanfic in a little bit so make sure that you guys read it! Bye Lovelies!**

The door clicked open quietly and Eren opened his eyes slightly. He could see Levi taking his jacket off and walking over to the bathroom.

"Levi?" Eren called out to him. The older male didn't even glance over at him. Eren continued to speak to him as he sat up in bed. "How was class?"

"Fine," Levi finally said. Eren was very confused as to why he was acting so weird. He thought the older male would at least give him a kiss hello and ask how his head. Was.

"Did you have a bad day or something?" the brunette asked. Silence followed that question as Levi left it unanswered as he disappeared into the bathroom. "What the fuck was that about?" Eren sat in his bed and stared at the bathroom door waiting for Levi to come out. Once Levi did, he continued to ignore the brunette. Levi walked over to his dresser in nothing but a towel and grabbed some boxers and pajama pants. He put them both on and Eren watched as he put the towel in a small basket at the corner of the room. The older male then swept up the floor, never looking up at Eren once. "What did the fuck I do to you?" the brunette finally asked his lover.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Then why won't you look at me?" the brunette stood up, "You haven't spoken more than two words to me all fucking day! You were fine when you visited me in the hospital yesterday! You even defended me this morning in the hallway!" he walked slowly towards Levi.

"What does it matter? You're the one that said we're not a fucking couple. What happens in my life doesn't concern you," Levi said coldly. Eren stared at him with wide eyes.

"Doesn't concern me?! Of course it does! Are you trying to tell me that even after we had SEX, your life doesn't concern me?!" Eren was screaming at Levi in total anger, but stopped when his head began to pound again. He put his hand on his forehead and stumbled around until he hit a wall. Levi finally broke his cold gaze and rushed to his side.

"Eren, are you al-"

"Don't FUCKING TALK TO ME!" Eren screamed, causing him to become even dizzier and he fell sideways onto the floor.

"Eren!" Levi tried to help the brunette up, but he was pushed back.

"Stay away from me! You're a fucking asshole! You used me for sex and now you're treating me like shit!" Levi grabbed onto his wrists and pinned them against the wall Eren was by. He glared at him and the brunette tried his best to glare back through his painful eyes.

"You're the one who used me. You're the one who was kissing your fucking sister. I don't appreciate you fucking cheating on me." his cold glare sent chills down Eren's spine. Eren stopped glaring and fighting.

"Is that why you're acting so cold? You think I kissed Mikasa?"

"I KNOW YOU FUCKING DID!" Levi yelled and the brunette turned his head reflexively and shut his eyes. His brain was still pounding in his head.

(So that's who was running away earlier today.)

"Levi, please let me explain," Eren pleaded. Levi growled and tightened his grip on the younger male's wrists. Eren winced in pain but kept quiet about that. His eyes slowly opened, but remained focused away from the older male. "Mikasa kissed me, she confessed her love to me a while ago and acted upon those feelings."

"And you fucking let her?" Levi scowled.

"No, I pushed her away, but I guess you didn't see that part," the brunette met his lover's eyes. "And I'm not using you for sex," Levi's grip on Eren's wrists softened and Eren slowly moved one of his hands away from the wall and placed it on the older male's cheek. "Why would I want to use you?"

"I'm not listening to this anymore," Levi said taking the brunette's hand away and standing up. Eren called out to him a number of times as he watched the older male put a shirt on.

"Levi, wait! Don't go!" Eren stood up, but stumbled back to the floor in a dizzy spell. "Fuck.." Levi looked down at him on the floor with sad eyes, but put his coat and shoes on anyway and opened up the door.

"I hope she makes you happy, Eren," the older male said before leaving the room.

"Levi!" Eren stumbled over to the door and didn't even bother to put on a coat or shoes as he left the dorm room to go after Levi.

(Levi! I have to get him back!)

Eren put his hand on the wall along the hallways as he went to the Armin's dorm room. His dizziness was still pretty awful, probably because of all the yelling and sudden movements.

(Armin will help me!)

He kept his hand on the wall beside the door as he knocked on it. After a few moments, his blonde haired friend opened up the door and stared at him shocked.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Armin supported his friend as he sat the brunette down on his bed.

"Armin, you have to help me! Levi walked out of the dorm after we had a fight and I'm afraid he might do something stupid!" the blonde became confused.

"Why do you care? I thought he was a pain in your ass," the brunette choked back tears as he shook his head.

"I love him, Armin!" Eren blurted out those words and it shocked even himself. He looked at his friend.

(I do?)

"When the fuck did you become gay?" Armin asked him with wide eyes.

"I-I don't know, it just sort of happened.." the brunette looked down at his feet. Armin clapped his hands after a long silence.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to help you look for him. Let's go!" Eren looked up at him in astonishment. He didn't think his friend was going to help him after openly admitting that he was gay. Armin gave him no time to ask questions as he helped his friend stand up and they both exited his dorm. As they walked down the hallways looking for Levi, they called out his name, hoping he'd hear them. They called out desperately as they came outside. Eren spotted him outside on the training grounds. The older male was in a tree, sleeping soundly.

"Levi.." Eren looked up at him from the branch he was on. The moonlight lit his face through the tree branches and revealed his beautiful features. Eren grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled himself onto it, supporting himself with nearby branches. Levi opejned his sleepy eyes and looked down at him and saw the brunette trying to climb up to him. He could tell the the younger male was still a little dizzy as he held onto the branches tightly.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?!" Eren climbed up another branch as he spoke.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm climbing a fucking tree!" Eren almost fell out as he lost his balance due to dizziness and fell backwards. Luckily there was a branch there to keep him from falling out of the tree.

"Eren!" Levi called out to him. He began climbing down to him. Armin watched in complete horror.

"Eren, no!" the blonde called out.

"Don't move from that spot!" Levi shouted down to him. Levi rushed down each and every branch desperately trying to reach him. Eren slowly leaned off the branch and balanced himself. When he looked up, he could see Levi climbing down to him.

"Levi.."

(Is risking my safety the only way I can get your attention?)

The brunette looked at the ground for a while. Levi finally got down to him and grabbed onto him.

"Get on my back, I'll get you down from here!" he said as he looked into the brunette's eyes. Eren just kept looking at the ground with sad eyes. Levi shook his shoulders. "Get yourself together and get on my back dammit!"

"Levi…" Eren's head pounded and he lost his balance again. He fell off the branch and was headed straight for the ground, but his hand was caught and he looked up to see Levi holding onto him with one hand while supporting himself with another.

"Eren! Don't let go!" Levi started pulling him up and held him in his arms for a moment. He put the brunette onto his back. "Hold on tight!" Levi commanded and the younger male obeyed. He wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders, making sure not to choke him, as he nuzzled his head into Levi's neck.

(I'm such an idiot..)

Levi slowly and carefully climbed down the tree and set Eren down on the ground. He looked down at the brunette.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Levi was angry and worried and scared at the same time. He was visibly shaking, and looked to be on the verge of crying. Eren didn't look up at him, he kept his sad eyes elsewhere. The older male wrapped his arms around the younger one and squeezed him tight. "Eren, I'm so sorry!" Eren didn't want to hear it, he didn't want him to apologize.

(I don't need your sympathy..)

The brunette pushed him away. His facial expression was unreadable since his hair had fallen in front of his face.

"I don't want to hear it, not when the only way I can get your attention is when I get hurt," Levi distanced himself from the brunette and listened to what he had to say. "You avoided me all day, but tried to help me when my head made me dizzy. Then you yelled at me and made my headache worse accusing me of cheating on you when I didn't!" Levi pulled him into his arms and held him close.

"Shhh," he shushed the brunette over and over. "Shh," Eren eventually calmed down at this gentle gesture. His eyes slowly began to droop down.

"Why.. can't I… get.. your attention…" Eren tried speaking as he drifted into a deep sleep. He must've tired himself out after letting himself get so dizzy. Levi sighed deeply and carried him on his back as him and Armin walked back to the dorm rooms. They were in complete silence for a while until the blonde spoke up.

"Captain Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Eren?" the older male stopped walking and looked back at the brunette in a deep slumber on his back. He looked somewhat peaceful, even after all the drama that had been happening, he still managed to look peaceful in his slumber. Levi couldn't help but smile when looking at him.

"Maybe I do."


	11. Confessions

**Hellooo! Can I just say I love life most of the time, but oh my god I hate it at the current moment. I have a writing class and my teacher is making us write a short story that's due Thursday, AND WE JUST STARTED IT. Short stories can be as long as 30,000 words! I'm not even that far in this story and I've been working on it for weeks! So anyway, this is the last chapter I'm posting for a while. I need to get that story done and well, I can't just use this story for it because of the sex scene. Plus my teacher doesn't watch anime, she's a freaking old lady. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy! I'll be posting a new chapter on one of my stories by next week! Bye!**

Eren didn't want to talk to Levi when he woke up, so he went to go eat breakfast before the older male woke up. He snuck out of the room and went to Armin's dorm room. Armin was shocked to see his friend there. It was Saturday, so they didn't have any classes.

"Why are you up so early?" the blonde asked him rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"I didn't want to see Levi, so I got up before him and came here to get you," the blonde groaned at his friend's stubbornness.

"You should really talk to him, he cares about you, you know?" he stepped aside to let the brunette inside. A deep sigh escaped the brunette's lips. He didn't want to ignore Levi, but that's just what had to be done. He felt used, torn in two, broken. Levi didn't make him feel wanted the way he treated him, only giving him real attention when he was hurt, or they were fighting.

"I don't even want to look at him right now," Eren confessed. Armin was visibly getting frustrated.

"Promise me on thing, then," Armin said facing his dear friend. Eren didn't really want to promise him anything, but reluctantly nodded. "Promise me you'll talk to him tonight, I mean really talk to him. Work things out," Eren turned away from the blonde and sat on his bed.

"I don't think we'll be working things out if I decide to talk to him."

"Well, you should at least hear him out. Stop being so stubborn," Armin pressed him.

"Why are you defending him? He's the one who's hurting me. He doesn't even love me," Eren's eyes grew sad. He wished that what he had said wasn't true, but it was. At least, in his mind.

"I just have a feeling he's more into you than you think," Armin said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders. Eren was confused at what his blonde friend meant.

*Time pass*

Of course, Eren refused to see Levi the whole weekend. He ended up sleeping in Armin's dorm room with him, luckily, Armin didn't have a roommate. Eren took up the empty bed that was there. On Sunday night, Armin practically forced Eren into agreeing to talk to Levi after training the following day. Just after agreeing, they heard a knock on the door. Armin stood up from his bed that he was sitting on. He walked over to the wooden door and opened it up, revealing a familiar face.

"Erwin?" Armin looked confused. Eren was also confused as he stood up from his bed.

"Hey, Armin. I gotta talk to you about something," he said walking in. He failed to notice the brunette's presence until he had already stepped inside. "U-uhh.." Erwin seemed startled that he was there.

"What's up, Erwin?" Eren said giving him a friendly smile. Erwin gave him a slight smile back, still a bit shocked.

"H-hey Eren," he definitely seemed nervous for some reason. When the brunette saw this, he tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" Armin asked looking up at he tall blonde.

"N-no, it's nothing," he said looking away from the brunette.

"Well what did you want to ask me about?" he asked. Erwin looked even more nervous now.

"U-um, well... I-I was wondering how you're doing? Haha, yeah. How are you?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, I'm.. good?" Armin was completely confused at the man's actions. Erwin had never acted this way before with him. Eren though this, too.

"O-okay! That's all, see you guys!" the tall blonde left as quickly as he came. It left the other two completely dumbfounded and confused.

*Time pass*

Training started out normally. Everyone stood in a long line, waiting for the instructors to get on with the lesson. It was the day the teachers tested their skills again. Everyone had to fight against one another, while using their maneuvering gear to weave through the thick woods to get to the finish line. The instructors were to all wait at the finish line for the students to arrive. All but one went.

"I'm here to watch you brats," Levi said glaring annoyedly at the students. They all went to the starting line, Levi along with them. "Let's see if any of you can catch up. On your marks, go!" everyone took off into the heavily wooded area. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi were all in the front. Eren and Levi went way ahead of everyone. Eren was clearly angry, trying his best to get ahead of the corporal. Levi easily caught up to him as they sped ahead of everyone with lightning speed. Eren glared at the man. "Eren, I need to talk to you."

"No! FUCK YOU!" Eren shouted dodging a tree.

"Too late," the older male said smirking like an asshole.

"I fucking hate you!" Eren shouted back at him. Levi looked at him for a second before dodging a few trees.

"Eren, you know that's not true. Hear me out."

"No! I don't want to hear your bullshit!" Eren dodged a tree, moving closer to Levi accidentally.

"Eren.." the older male swiftly moved closer to the brunette, spinning upside down while doing it. He twirled around Eren, whispering something to him when he was close enough. He kept his balance as he kept moving along with his gear. The brunette's eyes widened and he almost hit a tree, moving just before it was too late. He looked at the older male with sad eyes before looking back ahead of him to keep himself from crashing and getting seriously hurt.

"You're lying.." he said choking back tears that threatened to flow out of his sad eyes.

"I'm not. I never say that shit to anyone, it hurts my pride."

"So I'm hurting your pride now?"

"Shut up, brat. You know I said that because I want to be with you," Eren stayed quiet. He didn't want to say anything else. He felt drained, but it wasn't from all the exercise. It was because emotions he never knew he could have welt up within him. He didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or pissed off. So he felt it all, right at that moment. He saw light up ahead and knew that it was the end of the race. He rushed as fast as he could to beat everyone else, not realizing how far ahead he was. Levi fell back to everyone else, leaving the brunette alone. Eren rushed to the finish line, leaving a big gap between him and everyone else. He turned to the side, hitting the ground at the right angle to roll across the ground without hurting himself. He looked up to see astonished instructors staring down at him.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" he asked them.

"My god, is that a record or something?!" one of the instructors asked. Levi finally arrived with everyone else. One by one they all flew out of the woods. Everyone gathered around me.

"I think it's a record," Levi said walking up to him. Eren stepped backwards, not letting the older male touch him. Levi gave him a sad look. After celebrating being the first to the finish line, Eren walked around the academy for a while. He didn't want to face Levi just yet, he didn't know exactly what he was going to say to him.

"This is so hard," he said to himself.

"What is?" a voice asked. He turned around to see a tall blonde smiling at him.

"Erwin, why are you here?" the brunette asked. Erwin shrugged his shoulders.

"I felt like walking," Eren smiled at him.

"Do you want to join me?" the blonde nodded his head.

"So, what's up?" the blonde asked.

"Ah, I've been having trouble with.. things," Eren admitted. They took a turn down a hallway, walking side by side.

"What kind of things?" the brunette grit his teeth.

"A fucking asshole," he said through his teeth. Erwin tilted his head at the brunette.

"Mind explaining?" the blonde asked him.

"Not really.." Eren lost his footing and fell over. He braced himself for the fall, shutting his eyes, but it never came. He opened his eyes again to see that he was being held by two long arms. He turned his head to see that it was Erwin who had caught him, and his face was very close.

"You okay?" the blonde asked him. Eren nodded and quickly tried to get his balance.

(He's too close for comfort.)

As soon as Eren put pressure on his right foot he collapsed to the ground. A dull pain shot up his leg.

"Ughh!" Eren groaned out. Erwin kneeled down next to the brunette and pulled up his pant leg just enough to see his ankle.

"Can you move your foot for me?" he asked as he raised his foot slightly into the air. Eren nodded and rolled his foot around in a circle. It brought pain to do it, but he still did it. Erwin set his foot back onto the ground, making sure to be gentle. "You just twisted it, it'll be fine by morning," he said.

"Thanks," Eren said looking up at the blonde. Erwin looked down at him, inching closer to his face. "E-Erwin? What are you doing?" he asked, stopping the blonde in his tracks.

"Nothing," he said leaning back to put more distance between them. Eren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Eren," a deep voice said. They both looked over to see Levi there staring down at them.

"Hello, corporal. It's good to see you again," Erwin said trying to be nice.

"Shut up, brat. What the fuck are you guys doing on the floor, making out?" Levi spat out this question as if he were speaking to trash. Eren grew sad.

"Does it concern you? No, it doesn't, deuche canoe," Eren spat back. His angry glare made Levi angrier than he already was.

"Fine then, be gay all you want with each other. But don't take it to our dorm," he said. Erwin interrupted them.

"Captain, that's not what happened," the blonde stood up, then helped the brunette up as well. He held onto the brunette by swinging one of Eren's arms over his shoulder. "Eren fell and twisted his ankle," Levi's angry expression disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Is he okay?" Erwin nodded at the corporal. Levi walked closer to them and took over the role of balance supporter for Eren as he took the brunette's arm that was wrapped around the blonde's shoulder and put it over his own. "I'll take him back to the dorm so he can rest."

"Alright, Captain. Goodnight, Eren," Erwin said waving goodbye.

"See you," Eren said watching as his friend walked away. Levi spoke up when the blonde was out of sight.

"I don't like that kid," he said bluntly. Eren looked over at him. "I feel like he's gonna try to steal you from me," Levi's expression was one of worry. The brunette could tell that he really did care about him just from his expression, and that made his heart race.

(But..)

'be gay all you want with each other'

Those words played in his head over and over again. His face darkened as they walked down the hallway back to their dorm room. When they got back, Levi set Eren gently on his bed and looked at his ankle to make sure what Erwin had said was the truth.

"It doesn't look broken. Does it hurt?" Eren nodded his head slightly, letting his hair fall in front of his face to hide his expression. "Eren, are you okay?"

(Stop acting so nice after what you said to me..)

"Eren?" Levi moved closer to him to get a look at his face.

(Stop acting like you care.)

The older male saw the sad expression.

"Eren, what's wrong?"

(Stop saying my name!)

The brunette couldn't fight back the tears.

"Liar.." he choked out. He sobbed as Levi watched him.

"Liar? How am I a liar?"

"What you said.. at training. You lied..." Eren's voice was barely audible. "You don't love me," he couldn't even look at Levi as he spoke.

"Eren, yes I do," the older male said.

"No.. you lied. You don't even remotely care.." Levi didn't want to hear anymore about him lying, so he pulled him into his arms.

"I do care, Eren. You may be a brat sometimes, but I care a lot about you. I want to be with you," his voice was calm and soft. It was soothing to Eren. "You may not feel the same way about me, but know how I feel and accept it. I don't lie to people."

"But Levi, what you said in the hallway.."

('be gay all you want with each other')

"The hallway? I was pissed, and I only said what I did so the guy didn't suspect us."

"But-"

"No more buts," Levi interrupted. Eren held onto him tighter.

"You really love tearing my heart up, don't you?" Eren said, crying into the crook of the older male's neck.

"That's just how love works, I guess."

"Levi?" the brunette looked up at his lover and he looked right back down at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


	12. I Will Always Love You

**HELLO Lilly here! I AM SORRY I'M SUCH A LOUSY AUTHOR! I totally tried getting this last chapter done, but alas, I had no motivation. Again, this IS the last chapter. BUT! I am making a sequel! I just have to wait til I get out of school to start it, but I'll definitely do it today, I promise! Anyway, I'm sorry this ending is o sad, but yeah, there's gonna be a sequel so don't sweat it! And when summer vacation starts I'll have all the time in the world to write! I can't exactly get a job until after I have Two vacations so.. Yeah. Enjoy!**

Eren walked to his class in a daze, he was thinking about what Erwin had done.

(I'm sorry Erwin, but I just cant.)

He was more worried about Levi though. He was terrified that they'd never get to see each other again, or worse, the older male would get locked up. Mikasa walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Eren, Armin told me what happened. Are you okay?" the brunette nodded his head weakly. He obviously wasn't okay, so Mikasa took it upon herself to drag him to class, which they happened to have together. "Is it true? What Armin said about you and Levi?" once again Eren only nodded silently. "Then I guess he did that for the sake of not losing you," Eren yet again only nodded his head. He was emotionless on the outside, which was unusual for him. He was trying not to freak out like he wanted to. He wanted to crawl into a corner and cry with Levi right there hugging him.

*Earlier that day*

"Eren, time to go to our next class." Armin said as they left the training grounds. It was another agonizing day of Levi's crazy lessons that he was definitely going to feel the following day. He couldn't even keep his posture as he walked next to his blonde friend. Another blonde fellow walked up to them.

"Hey Erwin," the brunette said.

"Hey Eren, can I talk to you for a moment?" the tall blonde asked. Armin started walking ahead of us in the direction of our next class.

"I'll just see you in class."

"Alright, Armin. See you," his little blonde friend left them both standing there. Eren of course, was oblivious to everything and Erwin took his hand and looked down at the brunette. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he said finally turning towards Erwin and looking awkwardly down at their hands.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt about you."

"How you feel? Do you not want to be friends or something?" the blonde sighed deeply.

"No, I don't," he leaned in closer to Eren. "I want more than that," before the brunette could react to what he said, his lips were sealed. Erwin was kissing him, but he wasn't kissing back.

(This is wrong, I don't like this!)

Eren pushed the blonde away with great force as Erwin stumbled backwards.

"Eren!" a voice called out to him. He turned to see Levi running towards him. The older male threw his arms around the brunette and held him protectively, glaring at Erwin. "Don't fucking touch him!" he said letting go of his lover and swinging his fist towards the blonde. His fist hit Erwin hard, sending him flying backwards.

"Levi, stop!" the brunette called out. Other instructors had rushed over to get Levi off Erwin as he kicked the blonde in the stomach repeatedly. Levi finally gave up and was pushed back by the brunette. Eren could see him shake in anger. "Levi.." the older male wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked the brunette who just nodded in response. Everyone who was nearby gathered around to see what was happening. "That fucking brat, I won't forgive him for that!" he shouted over Eren's shoulder.

"L-Levi, everyone is watching." Eren said weakly, scared to know what was going to happen to the both of them.

"I don't care! Screw everyone else!" the older male said hugging him tighter. "If they want to see this, then let them!"

"Le-mmmff!" Eren's eyes widened as Levi pressed their lips together. Right there. In from of the instructors, the students, everyone.

(What is he thinking?! We're definitely not gonna be able to be together now!)

Eren savored the kiss after he realized it might be his last. He could hear people gasping and whispering around them and he had no fucks to give them. He clung to his lover as if his life depended on it, which Levi was. He had become his whole world. Levi felt the same exact way. Levi also realized after a moment that it was probably going to be the last time he kissed Eren. After a long kiss, they finally broke away from each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the brunette asked with tears in his eyes.

"I just didn't want anyone else to have you."

"Now there's a chance that _you_ might not be able to have me!" his voice was sad and angry, but he could barely speak over a whisper.

"Alright, let's get them separated and the crowd gone," one of the instructors said. Panicked, Eren quickly threw his arms around Levi, holding onto him for what could be his last time. This just made the crowd of students talk and gasp even more.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you," the older male whispered in the brunettes ear. Eren squeezed him before being pried off him. He didn't resist the instructors, and let them take him away to the principal's office. The look he got from the man sent tears flowing down his cheeks. It was a slight smile. He knew it was against the older males very being to smile in public, so he knew it was going to be goodbye.

*Present time*

Eren didn't pay attention to what Mikasa was saying to him when they got to their class. He didn't even pay attention to the teacher. He was to report to the principals office after class. He couldn't even imagine what Principal Pixis was doing to Levi right now.

(I hope he's okay..)

Mikasa saw the dead look in his eyes. She knew how much he was probably hurting, not knowing if he was going to be able to see the man he loved or not. She put her hand over his and whispered quietly to him.

"It's going to be okay, Eren."

*After class*

Eren walked up to the door he stood in front of the day he arrived at the school, the first day he met Levi. The sign on the door said 'Principal Pixis' on it. He took a deep breath and when he released it, he could hear his exhale becoming shaky. He was terrified to know what was about to happen. He clenched his fists and opened the door. There sat Pixis and Levi in the middle of the room. An empty chair was left for him and he walked over to it. After sitting down in the chair, Pixis spoke up.

"Hello there, Eren," he said.

"Hello," the brunette said.

"You may go now, Levi," Pixis said looking back at the older male. Eren looked over at him, but couldn't make out his expression. Levi had hid his face behind his dark hair and stood up. He turned around silently and walked out the door. The only sound he had made was the clicking of his boots as he walked. Eren knew it wasn't a good sign. Levi was always a quiet person, but this silence was particularly uncomfortable. There was also the fact the Levi hid his face, probably to hide his despair. "Eren," Pixis said pulling the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you and Captain Levi were having a relationship?" the principal asked. Eren silently nodded his head. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. A while," he said sinking down in his seat.

"Well this is where it comes to an end," the man said coldly. Eren's heart felt like it was being ripped apart in his chest. His stomach started twisting and turning, making him feel queasy as he listened silently. "Having relationships between students and teachers are unacceptable. You are to not see him anymore," Eren clenched his fists tightly, digging his nails into his palms until he broke skin.

"What's going to happen to Levi?" he asked weakly.

"He is being transferred to a different job. He is going to be going on runs with the rest of the survey corps," Eren's fists tightened even more, causing his nails to dig even further, releasing small amounts of blood from his palms. The pain it gave him was no where near the pain he felt in his heart.

"What about me?"

"I think having Levi leave is punishment enough," Pixis stood up. "Now leave," he said staring down at him with cold eyes. Eren stood up and quietly walked towards the door. He turned the knob and opened it, leaving his broken heart in the room as he left. As soon as he shut the door, he ran towards the dorms. He wanted to see Levi one last time before he left. As soon as he opened the door to their dorm room he noticed something very different. Levi's things were already gone.

"No.. No.. Levi!" he ran out of the room, desperately searching for him in the hallways and the training grounds.

(There's no way he's already gone! It hasn't been that long since he left the principal's office!)

Eren searched every inch of the school, but couldn't find him. He finally went back to his dorm room and sat down on the floor next to his bed with his head in his knees. He cried for what seemed like ages.

"Levi.."

(You're really gone..)

 **Note: I APOLOGIZE FOR IT BEING SUCKY! I WANTED TO POST THE ENDING ALREADY AND UGHHH PLEASE NO CRITICISM!**


End file.
